Rori
Rori was one of the three moons of the planet Naboo. Located in the Chommell sector of the Mid Rim, Rori was a swampy world, with trees more twisted and knotted than those of Naboo. History Early history Its first colony, Narmle, was settled by King Narmlé around 2000 BBY. A second colony, Restuss, was founded as a quarantined processing center and spaceport following an outbreak of brainworm rot on Naboo in 200 BBY. The Republic attempted to enforce the quarantine even after the plague ended, but the natives rioted, forcing the quarantine's end. As a result of the riot, the city's hospital and detainment center were razed, and a new starport had to be built. The history of Rori was challenged by Naboo scholars. Some of them claimed that a small number of Naboo's original Human colonists landed on Rori before traveling down to the more temperate Naboo below. If this theory was correct, then the early settlers left no obvious signs of their stay. Others believed that Rori remained unsettled until a small group of spice miners decided to travel to the moon to search for the fabled spice lodes. Some miners did inhabit the moon, but they lived a primitive lifestyle, and had no records of their first landing on the moon. Later history Rori was inhabited by Human kassoti spice miners, as well as Zabrak and Twi'leks. In 32 BBY, it was also settled by a number of Gungans, who disagreed with Boss Rugor Nass' support of the Naboo. Its wildlife included both native and imported species, some originally from Naboo. Ferrox, the Imperial Governor of Rori, sat on the Naboo Royal Advisory Council of Queen Kylantha. The rulers of Naboo viewed Rori as an extension of their domain. Because of this, Rori received regular supplies from Naboo, and transportation between Rori and Naboo occurred often. The Empire also viewed Rori as nothing more than a small Nabooian outpost. Rori's citizens were far more independent than the Naboo, and it was believed that Rori housed some Rebel cells. Seeds of Rebellion Sometime after the Battle of Yavin, the Rebel Alliance had established an outpost on Rori called Zephyr Base. The Rebels liaised with the Gungans, particularly Booto Lubble, in planning operations against Imperial activity on Naboo. Besides Lubble, other Rebels operating from the base included Raxa Binn, Vordin Sildor, and Mon Calamari General Ufwol, commanding officer for the Crimson Phoenix Squadron. The Battle of Restuss During the Galactic Civil War, the Galactic Empire began research on a new piece of technology called a Star Core, small enough to fit in someone's hand, but powerful enough to power a Star Destroyer. The Rebellion quickly heard of this and began taking precautionary measures, such as building a small base outside the west entrance of the city. The Empire, seeing this threat, also began building a base east of the city and evacuated the local population to a small starport. Eventually, tensions peaked, and a battle erupted in the city. As the battle continued, the Star Core became unstable, and destroyed everything within a 200-meter radius around the city, tearing about the starport, and destroying or damaging every building in the city. Although one faction did achieve greater success in the battle, it was effectively a stalemate. Following the battle, ongoing skirmishes between the Empire and Rebellion continued in the city until at least 3 ABY. Category:Star Wars Category:Moons Category:Locations Category:Fictional Moons